That Signature Wink
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: First Jack/Kim one-shot! The Wasabi Warriors have a tournament in New York! I don't know what else to say! Okay, well, they are hard to write for, I starting writing one, ended up hating it, deleted it, then started this one with the same sentence(don't worry, it got better afterwards) Well anyway, T to be safe. I'm actually kinda happy with this one:)


I hope you enjoy this :) Kind of a longer one shot, but I'm too lazy to split it into two documents, so it's just one :) Disclaimer: Kickin' It! is not mine...which is good, because Jack and Kim are too hard to write for :p

Jack and Kim liked each other and everybody knew it. No one was really sure if they realized that the other liked them or not. Presumably not since after a year of this, they still weren't dating. But who knew? Maybe Jack wasn't ready to ask her out-never mind, he's oblivious, he had no clue she liked him. It was a normal day in Bobby Wasabi Dojo, Rudy was in his office, on the phone with his mother, and the students were starting to come in.

"Did you see the way Kim destroyed that kid?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome, yo!" Jerry responded.

Kim walked in, hearing that they were talking about her, "Yeah, I know, I'm freaking awesome and you're all jealous," she flipped her hair, "In your face, Jack! I always knew I'd be the first one to actually use my skill to protect the less fortunate!"

"The less fortunate meaning the sixth graders?" Jack asked.

"A really small sixth grader!" Kim defended.

"No need to get defensive, Kimmy, it was really cool that you helped her."

"Don't call me Kimmy, Jack!"

"I do what I want...Kimmy!"

"You wanna go?" she asked, lunging towards him.

"Okay, Kim, calm down, I have an important announcement!" Rudy said, walking in, "I just got off the phone wit-"

"Your mommy," Jerry finished. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, BEFORE I talked to my mom, I got off the phone with Bobby and he's entering us in a huge tournament in New York!"

"New York?!" they all exclaimed.

"Yeah, so we'll be going in a week...get practicing or something," he said, then walked back into his office.

"I've always wanted to go to New York!" Kim said, excitedly.

"I never knew you were such a girl, Kimmy," Jack replied with a wink. Kim glared at him, which he responded with an eye roll.

"In denialllll," Jerry whispered in a sing-songy voice. Milton and Eddie laughed.

"What'd I miss?" Jack and Kim asked.

"Nothing!" Jerry, Milton, and Eddie answered simutaneously.

"Sure..." they replied.

"Definitely in denial," Eddie whispered.

Kim's POV:

New York bound! I'm so excited! I only ever go places with karate, so everytime we travel for a tournament I get excited, but this is way beyond excitement. I sighed, New York with my best friends. What could be better? Oh yeah, the fact that I'm going to get alone time with Jack if it's the last thing I do. I smiled just thinking his name. The only time I'm girly is when it comes to him...which is really annoying. Why does he have to bring out my inner girl? It drives me crazy!

Jack's POV:

New York, huh? Don't they say that anything can happen in New York? Don't answer that, if the answer is no, I don't want to know. I'm going to take this oppertunity to finally ask out Kim...but how? Usually when I like a girl I just go "Hey wanna date?" I can't do that with Kim...and not only because she'd probably beat me up,  
but she's so much more important than a shallow question. Wait...did I just say I'm shallow? Ugh, Kim effects me way too much! Oh well, I'm still awesome!

No POV:

A week later, the gang was on their way to New York. When they got on the plane, Jerry sat with Eddie, Milton sat with Rudy, and Kim and Jack sat together.

"I call window seat!" they both proclaimed. "No, I do!...Stop doing that! Ugh!"

"I'm getting the window seat, Kimmy."

"Whatever happened to lady's first?"

"You're a lady?"

She glared at him, "Jack!"

"What?" he held his hands up defensively, "I just meant...you-you're...tough."

"Yeah, don't make me use my toughness on your butt! Window seat is mine."

"Definitely not a lady..." Jack muttered as he let her slide into the window seat. "I get it on the way home!"

"Who says we're sitting together on the way home?"

"Uh..."

"Jack, I'm kidding."

"Right."

"What is up with you today?"

"Nothing."

She rolled her eyes, 'Typical Jack...too cocky to tell me what's on his mind.'

"What?" Jack asked.

"What what?"

"You're giving me a weird look."

"So now you're saying my 'look' is weird?!"

"Sorry..."

"Seriously, Jack, you can usually take a joke...why are you taking everything so seriously?"

"I'm not."

"Okay, whatever. Movie or music?"

"Music!" they said at the same time.

They listened to music the entire plane ride. When they got off, Kim streched and accidentally bumped Jack in the head, "Sorry."

"You better be," he said, with a wink, as always.

She rolled her eyes. They got out of the plane and sat in the airport waiting for their luggage.

"Rudy, can we please eat?" Jerry begged. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Our luggage should be here soon."

"Rudy, please!" Eddie begged, even more pathetically than Jerry.

"Just wait."

"I can't wait or I'll die!" Eddie dramatically put his hand to his head and fell back a bit.

Kim rolled her eyes, "You guys are ridiculous."

"Absolutely ridiculous..." Milton added, "Holy Christmas nuts..." he said.

"What is it, Milton?" Jack asked.

"It's a-it's a-it's-it's..."

"Spit it out, man!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Calculator store in the airport!"

They all groaned.

"Really, Milton?" Kim asked, "You got us all excited for that?"

"Rudy, can I please go?"

"After we get our luggage."

"But I can't wait!"

Kim turned to Jack, "I guess we're the only mature ones here..." She saw him making fake farting noises with Jerry. "Never mind...it's just me...and Rudy."

Rudy went up to a flight attendant, "Where's our luggage, woman? Huh, huh, huh? Oh, hey, can I have your number?"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, just me." They waited for a while. Out of nowhere, Kim felt someone touch her sides. She screamed.

Jack burst out laughing, "Wow, Kimmy, you're pathetic."

She hit his shoulder, "Don't do that!"

"Ow, geeze, Kim...I was just joking around."

"You can't scare people in an airport! Especially in New York City!"

"I still thought it was funny."

"People are staring...you suck!"

"Yeah, well you do too!"

"That was an awful come back."

"Yeah, I know," he smiled at her.

She gave him a skeptic look, "You're starting to freak me out."

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Oh, there's our luggage!"

Kim's POV:

We got to the hotel and it was huge. "Rudy, you booked us a 5 Star hotel?!"

"Yeah..." he said chuckling.

"Bobby did?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Rudy admitted. We all laughed. The place was amazing. Everything was gold and white, the chandelliers were beautiful. I looked up with a smile.

"Wow, Kimmy, your inner girl is coming out a lot lately," Jack said smugly.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't have inner girl!" I lied. He gave me an adorable smirk...did I really just think that?

"So, I-I mean Bobby-got us a big suite with four rooms. So, I guess Kim will have her own room and one guy will have his own room...meaning me." We walked up to the suite, Rudy was in the front; Eddie, Jerry, and Milton were in their line, I could've sworn they were purposely blocking us; then Jack and I were in the back.  
The elevator wasn't right in the lobby, so we had to walk down this really long hallway.

"This luggage is getting really heavy..."

"Girls pack too much," Jack replied, taking one of my bags from me.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," for once he didn't wink or smirk, he just smiled at me sweetly, causing me to blush.

As we continued to walk, everyone else refused to talk to Jack and I, until we started packing into the elevator. "There's not enough room for you guys," Jerry said.

"There's plenty of room!" Jack said.

"No, there's not!" Eddie pressed the button to close it.

"Hey wait!" Jack tried to put his hand in it, but he tripped over my bag and fell on the floor.

"Jack, are you alright?"

"Yah, I'm fine..." he replied, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry," I held my hand out to help him up.

"It's no big deal, really. That's the one I put down, anyway."

An elevator finally came down, we gathered our stuff and went in. "Um, Jack, what floor are we on?"

"Uh...I don't know."

I got out my phone and texted Milton. A minute later I got a reply. "Top floor."

He hit the button, "What room?"

"I'll ask." I texted Milton back. I got my response right when we got our stuff off the elevator. "Ugh, I'm going to kill Jerry!"

"Why?"

"He stole Milton's phone and lied about the floor, we're actually on the fifth floor."

"Oh crap. Why'd he do that?"

"I have no clue, he's so dumb."

Jack pressed the down button so we'd get another elevator, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, Jack, what's been going on lately? You seem really stressed."

"It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks...if I ever need to talk about it, you'll be the first person I come to."

I smiled, "Anytime." I got a text from my cousin Kate, 'Have the lovebirds gotten together yet?' I rolled my eyes, 'shut it, Kate.'

"Who was that?"

"My goofy cousin, Kate."

"Oh cool."

"What's up with this elevator? It's taking forever!"

"Yeah, it is...what the heck?"

"I don't know, it's starting to irritate me...I want to get to my room!"

"You're just happy you get your own."

"Well duh!" I said, pushing my hair behind my shoulder, giving Jack the wink that he usually gives me.

He smirked, "Copy cat."

"Nah, mockery."

"Immitation is the greatest form of flattery," he said, there's that wink again.

I rolled my eyes, "Keep dreamin' Jack."

Once the elevator finally came, we picked up all our stuff and got on. I pressed the 5 and texted Milton again, 'what room?'

"What's up with the guys lately? They've been acting so weird..." I wondered aloud.

"Who knows," Jack answered with a shrug, "It's obvious Jerry misguided us on purpose, but why?"

"We'll have to threaten it out of him," I said with a smirk.

"Definitely." We high fived.

Jack's POV:

Once we finally got to the right floor, I took another bag of her's. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your bags...except that one, because I still have my bag."

"Why?" This question made me pause for a second, I can't act vulnerable...Jack does NOT act vulnerable, EVER. But this is not the proper setting to admit your feelings for a girl... "Uh, Jack?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Nevermind." Thank goodness! My panic got me out of answering the awkward question! Whoa, panic? I do not panic.

We walked into the room, and Jerry smirked, "Having fun?"

"Fun? I haven't gotten to sit down since I got to this hotel!" Kim said. She started lunging for Jerry. She's so cute when she's mad...except when she's mad at me,  
okay, maybe she's still cute, but not as much as when she's mad at someone else.

"Whoa, Kimmy, chill out!" I said, grabbing her waist to hold her back.

I swore I saw a blush, "Let go of me, Jack!"

"Nah, it's probably best not to kill one of us two days before a tournament."

She was fuming, causing me to smirk...definitely still cute. "Jack!"

Jerry was cracking up. Milton was playing with his new calculator, while Eddie was eating. "You got room service without me?" I complained.

"Jerry, shut it, I'm going to get you! Jack, let go!" she was scirming, yet she had a goofy grin on her face. I knew she wasn't actually trying, I was barely holding her, she would've gotten out by now...so she was enjoying this...honestly, so am I and not only because I'm making her flush.

"Okay guys, stop bothering Kim!" Rudy said, then took a bite of beef jerky.

"Seriously, why'd you all get room service without me?!" I yelled.

"We were hungry."

"So am I!"

"You didn't order anything..." Jerry said, still smirking.

"I WASN'T HERE!"

"Um...Jack?" Kim said.

"WHAT?"

"You're still gripping my waist...you have about two seconds to let go before I kick you into California!" I quickly let go. Crap, I feel myself blushing...I hope no one notices, or at least not Kim. I swear if Jerry mentions i-

"Hey Jack, you look good in red, yo!" Jerry said.

"That's it!" Now I lunged for him...he's going to get it. Then I saw Kim, failing to stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing...nothing at all," she said between laughs.

That night, I was in my room with Jerry. "Dude, I can't believe you!"

"I thought you'd appreciate some alone time, yo! No need to get mad!"

"Dude, that was so embarrassing! Did you really need to point out my blushing? I do not do vulnerable."

"Simmer down, yo! She was laughing at you before I mentioned it."

"Great..." This is just wonderful, Kim probably thinks I'm a total idiot! Oh wait, I AM a total idiot. Okay, this whole vulnerable thing has got to stop! Why does Kim do this to me?

No POV:

The next morning, Kim sat down next to Jack at breakfast, "Good morning."

"Morning," he said weerily.

"Not much sleep?"

"Not a wink."

"That sucks...I didn't get much sleep, either."

"Why not?" they asked simulataneously. "Er...no reason!" they both said, a little too quickly.

Jack took a drink of water. Kim looked around, pretending not to care about much of anything. After breakfast, the Wasabi Warriors got a taxi to go to the dojo that was hosting the tournament. "We're gonna need two taxis..." Milton observed.

Jerry quickly claimed that he wanted to be with Milton and Eddie. So, Jack, Rudy, and Kim took the other taxi. "Lady's first," Jack said, holding open the door.

"Sure, now you observe that rule," Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"Ha ha!" he replied, sliding in next to her.

Kim looked out the window the entire ride to the dojo. Jack spent the ride thinking of ways to ask her out. He was watching her the whole time, to see her smiling out the window, but quickly turned his head whenever she glanced his way.

Kim's POV:

I'd like to know why he's looking at me like that...but do I really wanna ask? I glanced his way again, he quickly turned his head. I smiled, he's so stupid sometimes. "Jack?" I said quietly.

"Yeah?"

Crap, Rudy's in here! I can't have this conversation infront of him. "Never mind...I'll ask later..." I said, the blush was rapidly darkening on my cheeks. I turned back to the window without hesitation. I still felt like he was watching me. I glanced back again, this time he didn't avert his gaze. I smiled at him, and I felt warmth on my hand. I looked down, his hand was on top of mine. I smiled again, then intertwined our fingers, without a word.

When we got to the dojo, he released his hand right I opened the door. I inwardly sighed. He doesn't want you, Crawford, get your head out of the clouds! Oh, but his hand felt so good! It was perfect, up until I opened that freaking door!

Jack's POV:

We held hands half the ride...I gently put my hand on her's and she intertwined them! This is all going as planned. I'm not going to regret staying up all night thinking about how to ask out Kim. When she opened the door, I regretfully let go...but I really don't need any more grief from Jerry. He's annoying me enough as it is. I could've sworn I saw Kim frown. Dang it, I can't make her upset.

We went inside the dojo and it was huge! "This place is amazing!"

"Not as good as that one in China," Kim replied, softly. She was looking at the ground.

"Kim..." I started, she still stared at the ground. I'm an idiot. I left my thought hanging...maybe I'll ask Jerry to plot to get us alone again, I really need to talk to her.

We practiced for a few hours and Kim was off her game. I, on the other hand, was having the perfect day. "Good sparring, Jack..." she said quietly. I was about to say 'you too,' but she stopped me, "And don't even dare say the same to me, because we both know it's not true!" I remained silent.

No POV:

After practicing, they went out to lunch. They walked to a McDonalds that was right down the street. Jack sat next to Kim, who still wasn't looking at him. "Kim?"

"I don't feel like talking, Jack."

"What's wrong?"

"You saw how bad I sucked today."

"You're probably just having an off day."

"Well what if I have an 'off day' tomorrow?" she replied, angrily. She finally looked at him.

"You won't," he said, gazing into her eyes.

She blushed, "Can we spar later? Without anyone watching...I need extra practice."

"Sure," he replied with a smile. They went back to the hotel, and Jack and Kim went to the hotel gym. They asked if there was somewhere that they could practice in private, and the hotel employee led them to a small room with padded floors. They sparred for about an hour, Kim was back to normal...maybe even better.

"Thanks Jack, I really needed that," she said with a shy smile on her face.

"Not a problem...what were you going to ask me on the taxi?"

"Oh, i-it's nothing..." she stuttered, blushing.

"It was obviously something...come on, Kim, you can tell me anything."

"Um...it's no big deal."

"Oh-okay...Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna wing it! You're my best friend, and you're strong, funny, and adorable. I want more than friendship, I really like you, Kim...will you be my girlfriend?"

Kim smiled, "I'd love to, Jack...so that's why you were looking at me in the taxi?" she said with a smirk.

"No, of course not!" he said, defensively.

"Okay, whatever," she said, laughing.

Kim's POV:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, I'm done being a girl, this is not the Kim Crawford way.

Jack grabbed my hand and we started to walk back to the hotel room. "So...how long have you liked me?" I asked him, sounding as innocent as possible.

"Not very long," he said with a shrug.

"Liar!"

"I do not harbor feelings! That's so lame," he said defensively.

"Alright...whatever you say, Jack. You're full of it!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said with that signature wink. 


End file.
